Zexal One Shots
by Ryu-Ran 2200
Summary: Here are small pieces of one shots. THIS WILL NOT BE UPDATED VERY OFTEN, sorry :(
1. My Precious Blue Gem

**I got the idea for this in my third block Enligh class today at school. The events take place during episode 111.**

* * *

Dark Mist's P.O.V

I sit in the key alone and motionless, wishing that I had _my precious blue gem beside me._ But sadly, he was taken away from me... taken away before I could even try to save him. I watched as you pushed your real side out of the way, taking the pricing spear of darkness that was meant for Yuma. I watched as the darkness cuts right through that beautiful blue heart of yours. I ran to you to try and save you, but you told me to stay back. I stared at you with eyes full of fear. I begged you not to leave me, but you said that we'll be together again soon. I'll never forget the last words you said to me, _"Goodbye, my flower of the night."_ I watched as you left me... all that I've ever care about, all that I've ever loved... was now gone. You were just as strong and kind as the Number that repented you. Just as Number 39 repented the hope for a winning duel, you repented the hope and love I had for... for you. Now that you're gone, I don't know if I'll ever get the chance to tell you how I really feel about you. _I've always had a secret desire to be with you... to hold you in my arms, to tell you how special and beautiful you are to me. I still remember the days writing in my journal about how beautiful you were, how special you are to me. How I wanted to take your hand in marriage. If I could just have one wish, I would wish to hold you in my arms..._


	2. My Precious Red Gem

**Here's another idea I got in third block English class today. The events are set right after the events of episode 111**

* * *

Astral's P.O.V

I lay sealed inside of a blue Astralite crystal, with my eyes closed in a coma because of Eliphas, the Astral World's Guardian. _Wishing that I had my precious red gem beside me_ , still remembering the events that happened just hours ago. I had pushed my real side out of the way, trying to protect him from the unknown fate that awaited him... the fate that I now have. I still remember getting hit with the dark spear, and you running to me. I told you to stay back, I didn't want you to get hurt. I saw your eyes, so full of fear and sadness... you begged me not to leave you. But I told you that we'll meet again soon. I called you _my flower of the night_ as I left. You yelled out my name as you cried trying to get to me. But my real side held you back. I had to leave all that I've ever cared about, all that I've ever loved... I had to leave you. _I've always had a secret desire to with you... to be held in your arms. I still remember the days in the key writing in my journal about you, how beautiful you were... how strong you were. How special you were as a Number to me. Every once in awhile I saw a smile on your face as you wrote in your journal. You were thinking about something. What were you thinking about... were you thinking about me? Because I sure was thinking about you. I had always fantasized about how you would hold me in your arms, how you would tell that I'm special to you. How you would take my hand in marriage. Now that I'm not with you anymore, I don't know if I'll ever get the chance to tell you how I really feel about you. If I had just one wish, I would wish to be held in your arms..._


	3. The Moon

**I got the idea for this short little poem from my english class today, I hope you like it**

* * *

I sit alone in the key, wishing that I had _my precious blue gem_ beside me. But then again, that's all I ever do. Is sit alone in the key, wishing that I had you beside me Astral. I have thought about it over and over again, why? Why did you have to leave me? Why were you the one that got hurt, and not Yuma?

Everyday that goes by, I can't help but feel more lost without you. I can't help but feel like I'm missing something. I loved everything about you. Your markings, your voice... your beautiful mismatched eyes of white and gold. Now they're all gone... While staying alone, isolated in the key away from everyone else. I wrote in my journal, I wrote a poem for you Astral. A poem that shows my love to you, and your _intoxicating beauty._ I titled it, _The Moon._

 _The Moon_  
 _The moon is like your beautiful face,_  
 _Smiling down at me with mismatched eyes of white and gold._  
 _Encouraging me to come closer and hold it tight, with it's intoxicating beauty._

* * *

 **I hoped you guys liked it and the short little poem that Dark Mist made for Astral. Bye! See you guys next time when I get hit in the head with inspiration XD**


End file.
